Aquele beijo que te dei
by Cleide55
Summary: Quando Grissom recebe aquele vídeo de Sara, fica muito triste, achando que seu mundo desmoronou. Ele vive lembrando coisas do seu relacionamento, inclusive um certo beijo...


Esta fic acontece na 9ª temporada. Naquele período em que ele pensou que podia ficar sem Sara para sempre. Muito deprimido, Grissom relembra momentos de sua vida e seus pensamentos, se embaralham a isso. Entrando em sua cabeça entenderemos um pouco melhor, esse homem fechado e misterioso.

Par: GSR

Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.

Assisti àquele vídeo, onde Sara me dispensa, vezes sem conta, querendo que o desfecho fosse outro. Mas nunca é. Não sei se serei capaz de agüentar isso. Já vivi bastante e vi muita coisa, mas nunca pensei, que a falta de Sara, pudesse me abalar assim.

No trabalho, ao qual me dediquei de corpo e alma, nesses últimos anos, sinto-me estranho, desanimado... Parece que depois da morte de Warrick e a chegada desse bendito vídeo, tudo começou a desmoronar, em minha vida.

Todos tentam me animar de alguma forma, mas pra ser sincero, só cutucam minhas feridas. Sei que têm boa intenção, ao fazer perguntas sobre ela, ou me dar algum conselho.

Agradeço muito, mas não tenho respostas e, não pretendo seguir nenhum conselho, tampouco. Querem, por exemplo, que eu a esqueça e siga em frente, como se isso fosse possível!

Outro dia, Catherine me perguntou, qual era maior lembrança que eu guardava de Sara e, entre tantas lembranças queridas, ficou em primeiro plano, o primeiro beijo que dei nela. Até eu me surpreendi.

Não foi o nosso melhor, nem o mais quente ou apaixonado, mas é o que mais me lembro e que me deu a certeza de que aquela mulher era diferente e eu iria acabar me apaixonando por ela.

Automaticamente, me vi transportado ao passado e me vi mais jovem, sem tantos fios de cabelos brancos, em São Francisco, dando palestras sobre ciência forense.

Então eu a vi e senti um impacto, que hoje penso que deve ter sido o engate de nossas almas. Hoje eu sei que procurava por ela. Procurava desesperadamente por alguém como ela. Era verão, fazia um calor de fritar ovos no asfalto...

Ela estava linda, em seu vestido estampado, seu rabo de cavalo e um longo e maravilhoso par de pernas, que em futuras noites de amor, apertariam minha cintura, de uma forma que só ela sabia fazer...

Ela entrou naquela sala como entrou na minha vida: com aquele seu jeito tranqüilo, de quem nada quer e virou a minha vida pelo avesso. Eu tive minha cota de mulheres, mas confesso que não foram muitas, eu nunca fui um sátiro.

Além do mais, mulheres distraem a gente, e naquela época o trabalho era essencial para mim; eu o colocava sempre no topo das prioridades. Até Sara aparecer e mudar isso, Nenhum de nós percebeu a princípio, mas a pirâmide das prioridades se inverteu.

Quando Sara entrou na sala, pela primeira vez, eu fiquei encantado; quando falou comigo, perdi a fala, como perco até hoje. Quando saí com ela, descobri que era uma moça muito inteligente. Ela tinha algo diferente, algo que me segurou desde o princípio.

Não sei explicar o que era. O amor é interessante: chega devagarinho e toma conta da gente. E foi assim que o amor aconteceu entre nós. Não foi nada avassalador, dramático ou desesperador.

Bem ao contrário, foi mansamente, sorrateiramente envolvendo minha mente, meu coração e meu corpo. Difícil explicar, como algo que começou tão devagarinho, tenha depois criado raízes tão profundas. Hoje se eu quisesse extirpar Sara de mim, eu não conseguiria.

Estava uma noite muito quente em São Francisco. Fomos até um barzinho, tomar uma bebida gelada e conversar, a salvo dos olhares curiosos da Academia. Com ela, as horas criavam asas e voavam. Em boa companhia, o tempo passa tão rápido!

A uma certa altura, ela perguntou-me sobre as horas. Fiz menção de olhar o relógio, mas Sara, impaciente, agarrou meu braço, para ver as horas. Ela não havia me tocado ainda: esta foi a primeira vez. O que senti? Difícil dizer... Mas, não estarei muito longe da verdade ao dizer que foi o tipo de um choque.

Todos os pelos do meu corpo ficaram em pé; em estado de alerta, me preparando para o que viria. E o que veio, Meu Deus! Com tal intensidade, que estou arrepiado até agora, só em me lembrar, Sara!

Estávamos tão perto, que podia sentir sua respiração. Ela estava tão agoniada, que nem notou meu embaraço.

- Nossa, como já é tarde!

- Você mora com seus pais?

- Oh, não! Moro sozinha!

Acho que deixei ver o quanto não estava entendendo aquela história. Já naquela época eu tinha problemas para me explicar com Sara. Felizmente, para mim, ela sorriu e me explicou:

-Eu trabalho com a polícia de São Francisco, no turno da noite.

- Você aprecia o noturno?- Eu me senti acender, como uma árvore de natal.

- Bem, eu sofro de insônia, então sim, acho que gosto de trabalhar à noite.

- Pois eu trabalho numa equipe CSI, no turno da noite. - Falei todo feliz.

Ela não via motivo para tanta euforia. Afinal, era só um trabalho!

- CSI de Las Vegas, hein? Coisa fina!

- Quem sabe ainda não trabalhamos juntos? Tudo pode acontecer! – Eu estava realmente esperançoso, isso abria um leque de oportunidades. Por que não?

- Certamente! No dia que as galinhas criarem dentes... – ela respondeu com ironia.

Percebi que ela estava descrente quanto ao fato, de nos vermos de novo, enquanto eu estava ridiculamente confiante. Pela primeira vez, eu a vi, desacompanhada de seu esfuziante sorriso, que eu gostava tanto... Ela tinha um espaço entre os dois dentes da frente, que longe de ser um defeito, nela ficava muito charmoso e que eu também adorava. O que não era novidade, pois tudo nela me agradava.

Mas, como eu dizia, ela ficou quieta...séria... me pareceu infeliz... de repente. Não me segurei mais, como estivera fazendo, bravamente, nos últimos minutos. Como eu disse, estávamos perigosamente próximos. Eu encostei meus lábios em seu rosto, senti a sua pele acetinada, e fui descendo os lábios pelo seu rosto até achar sua boca.

Sentia como se ela estivesse petrificada, parada no lugar; ou espantada com minha ousadia, ou esperando por aquilo. Eu nunca soube. Sara era tão mais esperta do que eu em certas coisas, que ela poderia facilmente se antecipar a mim.

Quando encontrei seus lábios macios entreabertos, comose estivessem a minha espera, exultei e fiquei apavorado, ao mesmo tempo. E se ela me desse uma bofetada? E se virasse o rosto? E se... Sara sempre me disse que eu pensava muito nas coisas, em vez de vivê-las.

- Você precisa se soltar mais, Gil! Ser mais espontâneo, meu amor! – Ela me disse um dia.

Você estava certa Sara, eu precisava mudar e muito. Só consegui através do sofrimento de saber que perdi você. Não é irônico, que você não esteja aqui do meu lado para ver isso?

Meus lábios se comportaram, quando acharam os seus. Deixei a minha língua guardada na boca. Apenas beijei seus lábios, deixando a libido e o desejo para outro dia.

Até hoje não sei se a expressão que vi em seu rosto depois, foi de surpresa, por eu ter tido a coragem de fazer o que fiz, ou surpresa por eu não ir além. Eu não a conhecia bem, na época, para ler as evidências, que ela demonstrava.

O resto da história, todos conhecem, ou pensam que conhecem. De lá, até agora, nosso amor só foi crescendo. Tropeçou, algumas vezes, graças a mim, suponho. A minha indecisão, meu apego ao trabalho, que foi a essência da minha vida e hoje não me atrai mais.

Depois que recebi aquele vídeo, Sara, sinto que minha vida sem você, não tem mais sentido para mim. Entre tantas lembranças felizes, que tivemos, nunca, nunca esquecerei, aquele beijo que te dei...

FIM


End file.
